Fifth Generation (5G) wireless networks may represent a major paradigm shift from previous wireless networks. For example, 5G wireless networks may utilize high carrier frequencies with unprecedented numbers of antennas. Moreover, 5G wireless networks may be highly integrative, tying any potentially new 5G air interface together with LTE and WiFi to provide universal high-rate coverage with a seamless user experience. 5G wireless networks may also include densely deployed heterogeneous radio access networks (RANs) having macro base stations and low power nodes that are inter-connected via wireless access mesh backhaul networks.